Kure S. Akira/Personality and Relationships
Personality "I may be old, but I'm not short tempered....All the time." -Akira stating he is calm most of the time Akira is very calm in general. He hardly gets mad at things and is always up for some jokes. When he calls Riku "glum-dum" and Riku calls him a "damned dirty ape", Akira isn't really swayed by it, only getting into fights when Riku loses his temper. Akira usually smiles or keeps a straight face and never seems upset. When he is angry, he could be as destructive as a Buster Call. When Doflamingo made him angry after insulting his dad, Akira punched him so hard that he couldn't stop smiling. He is easily angered by perverts, such as Sanji & Brook. Many times, Akira hurts the two so that they learn something about modesty and yells at them when they complain that they can't go in the shower with the girls while Akira & Riku can. Akira is a man of honor and duty. He gets the job done no matter what, but still knows the difference between right and wrong. When the Goa Kingdom nobles were burning down the Gray Terminal, Akira stuck to his code of honor and assisted the Revolutionaries in it's evacuation. Along with that, Akira is quite caring and protective of his friends, family, allies, and crew mates. During the raid of the auction house on Sabaody, Akira caught a sword about to hit an open Riku and made a speech about how he would protect his comrades, using his devil fruit power to needlessly pound the attacker until he was unconscious and covered in blood. Because of this trait, many people look to Akira as a father/older brother figure, including Riku and Raiken. No matter how good or bad he feels, though, Akira is always seen smoking a cigar. Relationships Monkey D. Family & Portgas D. Ace Akira is a close friend of Garp. Many times, as they played chess, Akira would hit Garp on the head when he fell asleep during his turn, usually ending the matter with a fight. As he was Garp's friend, he became acquainted with Luffy and Ace. He was so trusted, that he was given the information that Ace was Gol D. Roger's son. Akira hid that fact, so as to protect Ace from death by association. Being friends with Luffy, he was easily recognized by him during their encounter on Idainaba Isle. Family Helios Circe: Akira cares deeply for Circe, going as far as to beat up Sanji & Brook everytime they try something perverted to her self-projection. Circe shares that caring attitude even deeper than Akira. She usually tries to seduce him when they're together, much to Akira's dismay. Although he was tricked into marrying her, he doesn't hate her for it. He usually gets upset when she turns innocent people into beasts. Kure S. Ishimaru: Akira looks up to his dad for being an honorable warrior and a true man of''' justice. During the Marineford War, Akira tried not to fight anyone who was part of his father's crew. After he defeated the remaining Yonko, Akira asked his father if he wanted to become a Goshin, but he refrained, saying that it was the younger generation's turn to take over. ''' Fukuda Michiyo: Born "Kure S. Michiyo", she is Akira & Circe's daughter. She was trained by her father and became an expert martial artist and swordswoman. As she reached her young adult years, their relationship went from father-to-daughter to master-to-student. Although she is Akira's daughter, Akira chose Michiyo's husband and son as his successors to his crew. Michiyo didn't care and respected her father's wish. ' Fukuda Hayato: Akira's son-in-law, he was originally a marine Vice-Admiral and caught Akira's attention. Although Hayato didn't like pirating ways, Akira sought him out to become his successor. After his daughter fell in love with him and had his son, Akira and Circe used that as an excuse for Hayato to join him. With Raiken Montizuma's recent defection, Hayato believed that the Navy was finished and joined Akira. As he was trained by Akira, Hayato began to respect him as a leader and became more trustworthy of him. ' Kure S. Yamado: Yamado is the son of Fukuda Hayato & Fukuda Michiyo, making him Akira's grandson as well. Just like his father, Yamado was trained by Akira to become Hayato's successor as Fleet Commander of the Great Dragon Pirates. Due to Akira's training, Yamado loved and respected him as both a grandfather and master, going as far as to take his grandfather's last name instead of his father's. Because of that relationship, Yamado refers to Akira as "grandfather" or "master", depending on the situation. Akira also became very protective of him, not allowing anyone except his closest allies near Yamado on his first birthday. Straw Hats Roronoa Zoro: Akira respects Zoro's ability as a swordsman. He is most impressed by the Santoryu style used by him. Although, Zoro's way of getting lost and confused all the time usually gets Akira pissed, since he is the one that usually says that he can find the way himself. Nami: Nami's greed, cowardice, and trickery is most displeasing to Akira. Most of the time, she trys to suck up to him in order to get close to his Grandfather's money, even though he continually tells her that he has no connection to it anymore. He is also irritated when Nami always asks him to protect her when she can do it herself. Though she may be greedy and cowardly, Akira does like how Nami is able to keep cool under pressure and think of the best thing to do in a situation. After Robin's speech of wanting to die in Enies Lobby, Akira shared his past and revealed that he drove Arlong into Cocoyashi Village in the first place. After escaping Enies Lobby, although he expected her to be furious with him, Nami felt relieved that he told her the truth and said that if it wasn't for him, she wouldn't be there with the others. He was so well trusted by Nami, that he was one of the only male crew members to go in the bath with the girls, the others being Chopper and Riku. Usopp: Akira usually defines Usopp in the following terms; lying, cowardly, sniper. Akira usually wonders how Luffy and Chopper fall for his lies and scolds them for actually believing him. Whenever Usopp lied about fighting Sea Kings as big as ones that they see, Akira sarcastically asks him to demonstrate that power, to which he pretends to be diagnosed with "The-Monster-is-too-Big-disease." Even as a liar, Akira respects Usopp's skills as a sniper and his own type of honor. In the Underground Port of the Donquixote Family, after Usopp faced-off against Trebol and Sugar and lost, Akira was impressed by Usopp's bravery to comeback to help, eventhough he knew he would die. Sanji: For his cooking, Akira is impressed with Sanji. With his fighting style, Akira respects him. With his perverted lust for women, Akira despises him. One thing that Akira hates the most is perverts. As Sanji always goes after Nami, Robin, and any pretty girl that he sees, Akira sends a mercury needle to stop him. Even though he is struck almost several times, Sanji continues to go after women, much to Akira's dismay. After escaping Enies Lobby, Sanji remembered Akira's story about how his pasts caused Robin and Nami's sadness. After he was about to go berserk, Sanji refrained after they both forgave Akira for his past. Tony Tony Chopper: Akira enjoys Chopper's company. His skills as a doctor impress Akira to the extent that he always flatters him when patching someone up. Akira also respects Chopper's fighting skills and transformation uses. The only thing he hates about Chopper is his lack of sense when Usopp tells him a lie. Nico Robin: Akira respects Robin as an equal. Being the only member of the crew that has common sense and doesn't live on desires, Akira finds Robin as good company. They usually talk about history as they both are interested in it and side with each other when decisions are being made. To make Riku mad, he usually pretended to ask her out, while in actuality, he asked her a question about a certain part of history, where her lips read "yes". After her speech about wanting to die, Akira revealed to her and the other Straw Hat pirates about his past as an admiral and apologized greatly for Robin's sadness. After they escaped Enies Lobby, Akira once again apologized for the Ohara incident and Robin told him to forget about it and move on. Franky: Franky's cyborg body and innovative weapons are usually uninteresting in Akira's eyes. Most of the weapons he makes are usually looked down upon by Akira, along with Nami, Robin, and Riku. He says that his weapons are a waste of good materials, yet Franky says that they are being used for a good purpose. Although he finds them stupid, Akira is impressed by the weapon's efficiency and affectiveness. Brook: Akira enjoys the sound of Brook's music. As he drinks his tea, he usually asks Brook to play a song for him. His swordsmanship also amazes Akira. The only down side that he finds in Brook is his desire to want to see girl's panties. When he asks to see a girl's panties, Akira takes Brook by the eye-holes and shoulder-throws him to the ground. Riku Di Cielo: Being the Zoro to his Sanji, and vice-versa, Akira was more friendly towards Riku than Zoro was to Sanji. He usually referred to Riku as "Glum-dum", with him, likewise, calling him "Damned Dirty Ape", due to Akira's devil fruit and age. Occasionally, Akira would embarrass Riku about his crush on Robin, going as far as to pretend to ask her out when he actually asked her about history. Riku would usually start a fight about that because of his short temper. But he did respect his feelings for her. He also mocked Riku because of his bounty being 2,000,000 less than his own. Eventhough they made fun of eachother, they were still good friends, fightning side by side through tough battles. They even bond when they see one another in the bath with the girls, much to Sanji & Brooks dismay. Unbeknownst to the rest of the crew, Akira considers Riku as a younger brother, protecting him from sneak attacks and powerful enemies, like when Riku was about to be attacked from behind at the auction house and Akira carelessly flailed punches at the assaulter. Due to Riku's inability to hold down liquior, Akira continuously mocks him for it. Ryuu Tsubasa: 'Akira was on good terms with Ryuu. He was one of the only blacksmiths that he allowed to work on his sword and staff, although Ryuu could only work on them while they were on an iron table. When he formed the Goshin, Akira considered Ryuu as a candidate, however, because his skills were lacking far behind his and Riku's, he postponed his nomination. After the Fall of the Yonko, Akira decided that Ryuu was ready to become a Goshin. Goshin 'Raiken Montizuma: 'Akira held some respect for Raiken. Although he had defected to the Marines and betrayed his own crew and brother, Akira didn't see him in any other way. After Raiken fell into a depression from all of the things he did, Akira said something to him that Raiken could never forget, ''"The actions you dwell on are in the past and the past is where they shall remain. Now, you must focus on what is and what we have at hand for the greater good of your crew, your friends, and the world." ''It is because of Raiken's integrity to admit guilt for his actions, and his strength in mind and body, that persuaded Akira to make him a Goshin. 'Adrian Faust: '''Being an underworld broker, Akira found some of Faust's deals to be unfair and too broad to be accurate. His long life and skills at bargaining was the reason that he was brought to Akira's attention and earned him a spot as a Goshin. With his help, Akira is able to make connections with other pirate groups and mercenaries. Navy '''Kong: Akira is indebted to Kong for keeping him alive during the Hoan Kingdom Rebellion. He was one of the main reasons that Akira joined the Navy in the first place. Although he was ordered to fight him in order to become a Navy Admiral, Akira tried not to hurt him. After Akira left the Navy, it was said that Kong stated, "If Akira left the Navy, then this organization is truly headed for ruin". Sengoku: '''Akira and Sengoku's relationship would be similar to Garp and Sengoku's. They both respect each other and their abilities. However, Akira secretly dislikes Sengoku's use of dirty tricks, such as the plot to turn Squardo against Whitebeard, and his inability to disobey orders, such as when he was ordered to initiate a buster call on Ohara. Sengoku does have a sort of friendship with Akira, as he gave him the bounty of 535,000,000, which was much lower than the price that was originally supposed to be put on him, being 750,000,000. Yonko ''"How pathetic Teach. Did Whitebeard beg for his life when you and your disgraceful crew attacked him? Did his eyes fill with tears out of fear of death? With a conviction like yours, what was it that ever made you think that you were strong enough to be his successor? You may have been on his crew, but that gives you NO RIGHT to call him your father. And your actions give you '''NO RIGHT TO LIVE!"'' '' - Akira scolding Teach after he begged him to live as a division commander on his crew '' Whitebeard: Akira was a friend and adversary of Whitebeard before and after Roger's era. He secretly held guilt in him during the Marineford War, when he helped in the defeat of Little Oars Jr. and pushed back Marco from the execution platform. He sent flowers to Whitebeard and Ace's funeral via messenger bat and wrote his own speech, which his father read in his stead. He was so trusted by Whitebeard when he was alive, that his old crew joined Akira after he had established the Goshin. Shanks: Although he was Luffy's hero, Akira saw Shanks as an enemy. He does respect his sense of duty, such as looking out for friends before greed or reputation. After Luffy's death, Akira teamed up with Riku and defeated every Yonko in the New World, saving him for last. Before inflicting the final death blow, Akira was stopped by Riku, who reminded Akira that Luffy wouldn't kill him. To honor his captain, Akira refrained from killing Shanks and let him live as one of his division commanders instead. Big Mom: When Akira, Luffy, Zoro, Riku, and Sanji had a run-in with Baron Tamago and Mr. Pekoms by the candy factory on Fishman Island, he immediately recognized them as part of Big Mom's crew, but didn't tell the others. He personnal disliked Charolette's way of thinking, as she would destroy any island if they couldn't give her the sweets that she asked for. After the Straw Hat's disbandment and the establishment of his own crew, Akira started his Fall of the Yonko plan by going after the weakened Big Mom. Conquering most of her favorite territories, he attracted Big Mom's attention and forced her to move her massive army from Whole Cake Island to that area. After she was gone, it was revealed that he had been lying in wait by Whole Cake Island, while Circe had projected images of his crew and took over the islands using her beasts. After taking over Whole Cake Island, Akira surrounded her massive army with his own massive army of New World pirates under his command. Through a quick battle, Big Mom was defeated and her islands, as well as her army, became under control by Akira. Blackbeard: Akira truly hates Blackbeard. After the death of both Whitebeard and Ace, Akira knew that Blackbeard was the cause of the whole war. When Akira planned the Fall of the Yonko, he knew that he would have to take out Blackbeard, although he was just known as a contender. Allying with Riku's crew, with a group of pirate crews who served under him after Kaido's defeat, Akira prepared to strike against Blackbeard. Although he was able to destroy everything in his area of control, Akira and Riku's combined might was too strong for him to handle, bringing an end to the Blackbeard pirates. As he pleaded to join the Great Dragon Pirates and for Akira to spare his life, Akira called him a worthless excuse for a pirate and executed him on the spot. The pirates who joined Blackbeard after the war were put under Akira's service while the original Blackbeard crew (including Vasco Shot, Catarina Devon, Sanjuan Wolf, Avalo Pizarro, and Shiliew of the Rain) were left on an island and were arrested by the Navy. Kaido: Little is known about Akira's feelings towards Kaido. He doesn't hate Kaido, but he doesn't like him either. He did find Kaido's way of gaining devil fruit users through SMILEs to be dishonorable, stating, "If he wants devil fruit users so much, then he should either find devil fruits users or the fruits themselves." After he had defeated Big Mom, Akira heard that Riku was preparing to strike against Kaido and his force of artificial devil fruit eaters. Knowing that this would help advance his plan further, Akira sent him his newly employed crew mates for support. Old & New Shichibukai Donquixote Doflamingo: Akira personally hated Doflamingo for his sadistic way of toying with people and forcing his "puppets" to kill their friends and allies. While Akira was an Admiral of the Navy and Doflamingo was a Shichibukai, Akira over heard him talk badly about his father, Kure S. Ishimaru. Eventhough he was a match for the Yonko, Doflamingo said that he could beat him up if he wanted to. A furious Akira bursted into the room and told him to repeat what he just said. Doflamingo repeated it slowly and was punched straight into Sengoku's office. In order to settle the dispute, Akira and Doflamingo had a fight outside Marineford. In almost an instant after Doflamingo tried to attack, Akira used soru, appeared right behind him, and bashed him with a mercury fist. Doflamingo then crashed into a wall, making a great hole in it. It is said that Akira's punch was full of so much power, that the kinetic discharge left his face smiling. After a few months, Doflamingo was able to change his mouth only when he felt true emotion, such as frowning for anger or sorrow. Akira smirked after Luffy defeated Doflamingo and said, "Doesn't look like you changed so much, Doffy. Perhaps this second beating will be enough for you to learn something." Akira later recruited the remaining forces of Doflamingo's crew after his death at the hands of Riku Di Cielo. Jinbe: Akira was a great friend of Jinbe, as his grandfather was friendly with both Fisher Tiger and King Neptune. When Akira heard that Jinbe was placed in Impel Down for objecting to the War with Whitebeard, Akira demanded that they release him. Sengoku merely denied his request and ordered him to prepare himself for the war and not to bother with those who won't fight for justice. On the Fishman Island, being one of the only humans trusted by the fishmen, Akira went with Jinbe and pretended to be caught by Hordy. Although Akira originally asked him to join his crew, Jinbe declined since he had already joined Riku & the Demon-Eye Pirates. Sir Crocodile: Hearing about what he did in Alabasta, Akira didn't take a liking to Crocodile. After the Gorosei's defeat, Akira sought him out, wanting to recruit him, Daz Bones and Mr. 1/2, to prevent future trouble. After Crocodile declined his request, Akira made him a bet that if he lost, he, Daz and Mr. 1/2 would join him. Crocodile accepted the challenge and, although using dirty tricks, was beaten by Akira. He was later made a division commander. Gecko Moria: Akira couldn't stand Moria because he always caused pain and suffering to anyone who opposed him. After seizing Crocodile, Akira found Moria, along with his crew, and did the same thing that he did to Crocodile. Moria also lost and became a divison commander with his Mysterious Six (excluding Kreuger & Garyilla). Boa Hancock: Being Circe's best friend, Akira liked Hancock, to some extent. After Luffy's death, he sent his regards to her, as she was on the brink of suicide. After the fall of the other Shichibukai, Akira asked Hancock to join his crew for protection. Knowing of his ties to Luffy and Circe, Hancock trusted Akira and became a division commander under him. Dracule Mihawk: Wielding one of the 12 Saijo O Wazamono swords, Akira respects Mihawk's fighting ability and sense of honor. They have fought only once and Akira was nearly defeated if it wasn't for his devil fruit powers. Bartholomew Kuma: Knowing of his connections to the Revolutionaries even before he became a Shichibukai, Akira believed that Kuma had good intentions. After he was converted into a robot, Akira held no sympathy for the Navy's weapons and heartlessly destroys each model he sees. Worst Generation Eustass "Captain" Kid: Akira disliked Kid because of his way of harming innocent civilians. After he defeated the Yonko and established the Goshin, Akira began to notice the sudden attacks by Kid. After taking out the Gorosei, Akira decided to take out Kid and the rest of the Worst Generation. Starting from Urouge to Bege, Akira finally confronted Kid, along with Basil Hawkins and Scratchmen Apoo. After a devastating 3-on-1 battle, Akira took down the last captains of the Worst Generation. When asked to serve under his crew, Kid rejected the offer, saying that he wouldn't want to serve the guy who beat him. He was later sent to Impel Down and was formally arrested. Scratchmen Apoo: Apoo was nothing to Akira, except a target. When Akira moved to strike Kid, Scratchmen, still in the alliance with Kid & Hawkins, went to join the fight. After he was beaten, Apoo declined Akira's offer of joining the Great Dragon Pirates . He was then sent to Impel Down with Kid. Basil Hawkins: Akira liked Hawkins because he didn't really act on his emotions. After he was defeated by Akira along with Kid and Apoo, Hawkins was the only captain of the alliance to join the Great Dragon Pirates and was awarded the title of divison commander. Killer: Akira felt that Killer wasn't as sadistic as Kid and was ordered around because he was his friend. After he defeated Kid, Akira asked Killer and the rest of the Kid Pirates if they wanted to join him. Killer, acting as captain, accepted the offer, saying his last farewell to Kid and becoming a division commander. Urouge, Jewelry Bonney, X Drake, & Capone Bege: Akira didn't care for any of these people. Urouge, Bonney, and Drake were easily beaten by Akira and, out of fear of his strength, decided to join him, becoming his divison commanders. Bege was the only one out of that group to take Navy arrest instead of joining him. He was sent off with Kid and Apoo to Impel Down and was formally arrested.Category:Kure S. Akira